


Behind The Curtains.

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slight! MarkHyuck, The world needs more YuTae, just a random drabble, kind of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Yuta thought that playing hide and seek wasn't one of his best decision until Taeyong pulled him Behind The Curtains.





	

Yuta knew it wasn't the best decision he had made when he agreed to play hide and seek with the younger members, he still wondered why did he even say yes. Blame it to Lee Taeyong and his cute puppy eyes that Yuta couldn't and can't ever resist. It's Taeyong's fault for looking so disappointed when the younger rejected. The game had already begun and Mark was trying his best to find each and every member. Of course, the first one to be found was Taeyong because he couldn't stop blabbing about all the germs his body had made contact with.

"I will count till 20 and shoo now." Taeyong said as he covered his eyes with this both hands. The view made Yuta coo but he was dismissed easily when Taeyong shot him a glare.

"I am coming now, better be ready." Yuta panicked because his clumsy self hadn't found a hiding spot yet. He looked over the whole room and he found Mark and Donghyuck snuggled close behind the couch, _Cute_. Then finally he ran towards the only spot he could think of, behind the curtains. He held his breathe as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"God, please save me. I promise to be a good boy." Yuta whimpered softly. This was just a game but he didn't want to lose the game and probably not this early. Maybe god was in a good mood and Taeyong's footsteps diverted from the curtains. Taeyong went towards the couch and before the youngers could know, their hiding place was found. After a few more minutes everyone was found and it was Mark's turn(again) to count and find others because Donghyuck blamed Mark for being found. Mark did protest but it fell to deaf ears because nobody can win against Donghyuck.

Soon everyone scattered around the room to hide and Yuta wasn't doing a good job. Before Mark could turn around, Yuta felt a strong grip around his waist and he was pulled backwards: flushed against strong chest. Yuta didn't have to see to guess who was behind him. The curtains fell to cover both of them and Taeyong rested his chin on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta visibly tensed but Taeyong didn't move an inch. Or maybe, he was just oblivious. Yuta felt hot breathe caress his neck and his knees became weak and wobbly. If Taeyong hadn't had a strong grip around Yuta's petite waist, Yuta would have already fallen on the ground.

Both of them stayed without moving an inch, sometimes Taeyong would pull the younger even closer (if that was even possible). Yuta leaned backwards because this was the only time he could pretend that they were something, something more than just friends. Slowly but surely, Taeyong intertwined their hands together. It felt nice and the butterflies in Yuta's stomach weren't helping him at all. Their hands fitted so well, like those were made for each other (cliche but Yuta was a total sap). The whole room was quiet and Yuta could only hear his own heartbeats, ringing louder and louder in his ears. He was afraid about the older hearing his heartbeats that he didn't notice the soft butterfly kisses that were peppered all over his shoulder and neck. 

"W-what a-are you doing?" Yuta sluttered when Taeyong nibbled his earlobe. A soft bite and lick made the younger whimper more, his ragged breathing and rise and fall of his chest were enough to make Taeyong lose his self control.

"What do you think I am doing?" Taeyong said as he licked a strip of skin and blew hot air onto it. Yuta blushed as he didn't want to answer. He wanted to hide his face onto his both hands but, his hands were intertwined with Taeyong's. 

"Stop it." Yuta tried to sound strict but the slight tremble in his voice gave it away. Don't stop, keep on going was what he meant to say. The older smirked and before Yuta knew it, he was spun around and facing the older. Even in the dim lights, Yuta still looked pretty and there was a faint splash of pink decorating his cheeks. Taeyong cupped Yuta's face, looking at his beautiful and bright eyes and slowly leaned closer. Taeyong's breathe was caressing the younger's lips,Yuta just wanted to smash their lips together but, he wasn't confident enough. 

"Do you still want us to stop? Do you want me to stop?" Taeyong thumbed the younger's cheeks fondly. Yuta could feel his throat being parched and he couldn't trust his words, so he shook his head. Taeyong smiled before slowly devouring Yuta's lips. It was a slow kiss with only the movements of lips. Yuta felt his insides exploding, the heat that spread into his body slowly consumed him wholly. Taeyong pulled him closer by his waist and Yuta had his arms around the older's neck, playing with his black locks. The kiss turned out aggressive as their tongues got involved, fighting for the dominance and then breaking apart for a puff of breathe.

"That was awesome." Yuta panted as he looked away from the older. He could feel Taeyong's gaze which was so intense that he felt his body react in the most pleasant way. Yuta hoped that it wasn't a one time thing or just done in a heat of moment.

"It wasn't done in the heat of the moment and this won't be the last time." Taeyong smiled as he cupped Yuta's face to peck his lips and then on the tip of his nose. Yuta looked at the older with wide doe eyes because he didn't just speak his thought out loud. Yup, he totally did. The younger was so embarrassed and he couldn't bring the courage to face Taeyong. He remembered about the game and hastily drew away the curtains. To his surprise, there wasn't anyone in the room. Taeyong chuckled at the younger's cute reaction and back-hugged him. 

"Date me." Taeyong confessed and Yuta was left speechless. He opened his mouth time and again to just close it without uttering a single word.

"Where are the others?" Yuta said after being quiet for a few minutes. Taeyong pressed a small kiss on Yuta's shoulder and buried his face on the younger's neck.

"Answer me." Taeyong snaked his hands around Yuta's petite waist and humming a tune, waiting for Yuta's answer.

"You already know it." Yuta said as he was embarrassed about this whole thing but glad that the youngers didn't have to see them kissing. He shivered at the thought. Taeyong spun him around earning a shriek from the younger, before pressing their lips together. Yuta could feel Taeyong's smile while kissing him.

"I think I need to bleach my eyes." Donghyuck said and Yuta pushed the older slightly, getting all flustered. Taeyong laughed out loudly when Donghyuck made kissy faces and Mark had to smack the younger to stop him.

"Thank goodness that Lele wasn't the one who saw this." Mark said as he laughed awkwardly.

"By the way hyung, that was amazing and you promised to cook us dinner. It's time to celebrate." Both of the youngers cheered and congratulated the couple. Yuta was confused but he didn't pry the things futhermore. He thanked them both with shy smiles.

Behind the curtains was where everything started and he couldn't be happier. If you had asked him earlier about the decision of playing the game, he would have smacked everyone saying it was his worst decision ever. But, that was the best decision he had ever made, second to the decision of loving Lee Taeyong, of course. Behind the curtains is where they shared many kisses and that would be his favorite place in the whole world: number one would be in Taeyong's arms for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of YUTAE to make your day better. Do tell me what I need to improve on. Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
